Hidden Past of the Host King
by XMeikoX
Summary: When Tamaki was little and still lived in France with his mother, he was taken advantage of by one of his mother's close friends. What if the man suddenly shows up at Ouran as a new teacher? What is our cute host club king to do! KyoTama Rated M for nondescriptive...
1. Chapter 1 Edited

Summary-When Tamaki was little and still lived in France with his mother, he was raped by one of his mother's close friends. What if the man suddenly shows up at Ouran as a new teacher? What is our cute host club king to do?! KyouyaxTamaki

Warning: Mentions of rape, kind of descriptive rape, twincest, and hints at future homosexual relationship. If you are against any of these things, then I suggest you X out this fan fiction now.

disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club (I wish I did though)

Hidden Past of the host king: Chapter 1

_Tamaki looked around the party his mother had brought him to. Most of the people attending were adults, so there was no one to really play with or talk to. The ten year old was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder._

"_Tamaki dear, this is my good friend Sir Jacob Noire" His mother said, gesturing to a tall man standing next to her. He was about 6'4" with olive green eyes and dark brown, almost black hair that was neatly trimmed. He was wearing a gray, almost charcoal colored, long sleeve button up shirt with black pants. The man looked to be about the age of 25._

"_Hello Tamaki. It's a great pleasure to meet you" The man, now known as Sir Jacob, said smiling down at Tamaki. _

_Tamaki didn't know why, but he didn't like this man. He gave out weird vibes. The man looked him up and down, from his black pants, to his white long sleeve button up shirt, to his blond hair, and back down to his expensive black leather shoes._

"_It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance " Tamaki answered politely trying not to sound to…he didn't know the word to describe how he felt. Maybe nervous? Uneasy? Scared? Whatever this feeling was, he didn't like it, and he wanted to get as far away from this man as humanly possible._

"_Well, it seems to be getting late, and as much as I don't want to leave, it seems I must. It is way past Tamaki's curfew." Tamaki let out a little sigh of relief at his mother's words. Finally they could leave this boring party and Sir Jacob._

"_It is only but nine. How about I take Tamaki to my room to rest? You stay here and have fun!" Sir Jacob said, placing his hand on Tamaki's shoulder "I'll take care of him. You should enjoy yourself"_

_Tamaki's mother smiled brightly as she nodded her head. Giving Tamaki a kiss on the cheek and a quick 'Good Night', she was off._

_Tamaki fidgeted nervously as him and Sir Jacob walked down the hall, the noise of the party getting softer and softer as they continued to walk. They continued to walk until they had reached the last door on the long hallway. Now, you could hear none of the party that was occurring in the ballroom._

"_Come Tamaki" Sir Jacob whispered into the blonde boy's ear, making the young boy jump._

_Once they were both in the room, Sir Jacob closed and locked the door. Tamaki backed away with wide eyes as the older man stalked towards him, a strange look in his eyes. He gasped as his back hit the wall, making him unable to back away from the man any longer._

"_Come Tamaki. Its time for bed" Sir Jacob slowly moved him hands up to the buttons of the scared boy's shirt and started to unbutton them. When all the buttons were undone, the shaking boy whimpered as his shirt was pulled off and he was pressed against the older man's chest and the wall. Before the boy knew what was happening, his pants, along with his underwear were taken away and he was thrown roughly on the bed. Hands started roaming and groping his body as he cried._

"_Please! Stop!" Tamaki screamed as he was groped again "Please stop! I beg of you!"_

_The man laughed while starting to undo his own pants._

"_Come now Tamaki, this will feel good" Sir Jacob whispered to the sobbing blond, licking his cheek with his slick tong. "Plus, your violet eyes are even more beautiful when you are scared"_

_With that he propped the blonde's legs up and positioned himself at his virgin hole. With a smirk he pushed..._

"AAHHHH!" A now seventeen year Tamaki Suou screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. He looked around him and confirmed he was indeed in his own room, and in his blue silk sheet covered bed. It was just another nightmare. 'Just another horrid memory of that time' Tamaki thought depressed.

After that night, Sir Jacob continued to sexually abuse the blond until he had left to Japan when he was fourteen. His mother had no clue of what was happening to her only child, suspecting nothing out of the ordinary. Tamaki never gave her reason to.

He would always act happy and show off false but convincing smiles around his mother to please her. Even when Sir Jacob started visiting almost everyday, Tamaki kept up his happy act around his beloved mother. He wouldn't tell his mother the abuse if she even did ask or happen to notice.

Besides the fact that Sir Jacob had threatened to kill him if he told, he didn't want to cause his mother unwanted stress or worry. He was also terribly ashamed. He was ashamed that he couldn't stop the man from hurting him and ashamed of the helplessness and dirtiness that got stronger and stronger with each rape.

Tamaki sighed sadly as he got up out of bed. After a nightmare, he could never get back to sleep. Even if he took sleeping pills, his mind would not let him.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was three o'clock in the morning. He let out a dejected sigh as he decided to start getting ready for school.

After taking a long a shower and getting dressed in his school uniform, Tamaki walked down the stairs towards the extravagant dining room. It was only about four thirty, so not many of the maids and butlers were up.

"Good Morning Suou-sama" A maid said, bowing as she passed him. He gave her a tired nod and walked over to the dining room table. Placing his book bag on the floor, he collapsed into the plush chair, laying his head in his neatly crossed arms on the table.

"Well, Good Morning Tamaki-kun! Why are you up at such an early hour?" One of their oldest maids, Anita-san, asked. She was an old woman that had known Tamaki since he had come to Japan. She was a plump woman with graying brown hair that was always tied up into a high bun with a couple bangs hanging in the front. She acted more like the kind grandmother he never had rather then a maid.

"It was just another nightmare Anita-san. Do you think you could make me a cup of coffee and toast when you aren't too busy?" Tamaki asked politely.

"Of course! I'll go make it right now!" Anita-san answered, smiling brightly at him, trying to get him to brighten up a bit. She, as well as a majority of the staff, knew about his frequent nightmares. She did not know what they were about, but many of the maids and butlers had been awaken in the middle of the night by his terrified screams. She pitied the poor boy.

"You don't have to if you're busy Anita-san! I can get it myself if you have other things to do!" Tamaki protested tiredly. "I don't want to trouble you"

"It's no trouble at all! And it's too early for me to be busy anyway!" With that, the plump maid went into the kitchen, humming a happy tune. Tamaki let out a small smile.

Unlike the act he played for his friends, he was still not used to having maids, butlers and such waiting on him. Yes his mother's family was rich and had a chef and driver, but they never really had maids or butlers. They only got the chef and driver when his mother had started to fall ill.

Tamaki sighed again and decided to finish his dreaded math homework he had failed to complete the night before. Just when he finished, Anita-san came back with a tray that held a steaming cup of coffee, a cup of milk, a plate of buttered toast, another plate of pancakes smothered in syrup and another plate that held a blueberry muffin.

"Thank you so much Anita-san" Tamaki said, moving his homework to the side to make room. "You are too kind sometimes!"

Anita-san just laughed and placed the plates in front of the blond.

"You're so sweet Tamaki-kun" Anita-san smiled as he licked his lips while eying the food. "I sure wish my son was as well mannered as you!" And with that she went back into the kitchen.

After stuffing his face with food, the blond noticed it was nearly time for him to leave. He carefully placed his dirty dishes in the kitchen sink and took the blueberry muffin to go.

----

Tamaki smiled as he entered his homeroom and spied his best friend, Kyouya Ootori. They had been best friends ever since Tamaki had first came to Japan. Even though the two seemed to be exact opposites, they were still the best of friends.

"Morning Kyouya!" Tamaki said while sitting next to his friend, who was currently typing away on his laptop.

"Morning" He mumbled, continuing to type. Tamaki stared at him for a bit before turning away and looking off into space. A conversation two girls were having a couple seats over caught his attention. A pretty brown haired girl, Akiko-chan, and a black haired girl, Kozumi-chan, were talking to each other in an excited manner.

"Did you hear?" Akiko-chan asked her dark haired friend, who looked at her with a curious expression. "There is going to be a new World History teacher! I heard he is from France and he is very handsome! He is only in his early thirties too!"

"Seriously?!" Kozumi-chan squealed quite loudly, but ignored the strange looks she got from around the room. "I wonder if he will be as handsome as Suou-sama!"

At that, Tamaki turned away so they wouldn't notice he was listening to their conversation. He wondered who the new teacher would be. Soon the bell rang for class to start and the teacher started the lecture.

----

At the end of the day, there was a mandatory school meeting. Everyone went into the auditorium, conversing with his or her friends about the new gossip going around. Unlike public schools, their auditorium was a giant room with eight long lines of beautiful oak wood chairs with baby blue silk cushions. Headmaster Suou walked onto the stage stopping behind the dark brown podium, clearing his throat to get the room's attention.

"Afternoon students. As you have probably heard already, Hajime-sensei has retired and has moved to the USA, Florida I do believe. But anyway, I am here to announce our new World History teacher! Please all welcome Jacob Noire" He finished as he started clapping, most of the students following his example as a tall man with dark, almost black hair walked onto the stage.

Tamaki stared in shock at the man on stage. 'No! He can't be here! Can't! No!' He screamed in his head as he tried to calm himself down. 'Maybe it's a different person. But how many 'Jacob Noire's are there in France?'

"Thank you. I am happy to be teaching at such a glorious school. I have heard many wonderful things about this school, and its many talented students" He bowed slightly, "I hope to teach here for many years" and with that, the headmaster went back up and they were dismissed.

----

"Where the hell is Tamaki?" Kyouya growled frustrated. It was almost time for the host club to open and their host club king was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, look!" Hikaru or Kaoru said pointing at the door as it opened to reveal Tamaki.

"It's Milord!" Kaoru or Hikaru said as both twins pointed at the slightly nervous Tamaki "Your late milord!" They both said in unison. Tamaki chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry I'm late! I ha…" Tamaki yelped when he was suddenly hit by the door he was still standing by. Haruhi walked into the room, panting slightly. It seemed she had run all the way here.

"Sorry I'm late. I forgot my folder in the classroom and had to go all the way back for it!" Haruhi said in one breath.

"It's ok Haruhi!" The twins said together smiling at her gently.

"How come Haruhi doesn't get yelled at when she's late but I do?" Tamaki whined at the twins as they laughed.

"Because Haruhi is just special like that milord" One of the twins said as the other nodded their head in agreement. Kyouya and Haruhi sighed as they continued to argue.

Soon it was time for the club to open. As soon as the doors opened, girls came rushing in, most still talking about the new teacher. Tamaki turned pale, his stomach doing sickening flips. What if he had to talk about his old tormentor for an hour? He didn't think he could handle it. His dream from last night suddenly popped back up in his mind and he felt bile rise in his throat. He quickly placed a hand over his mouth and ran to the restroom that was connected to the music room. Once he was in the restroom and into a stall, he didn't even get the chance to shut the door before he threw up. He had already barfed up his breakfast and lunch after the assembly. What he was throwing up now was probably just stomach acid.

----

Everyone in the host club was surprised with their king's actions. The girls who had entered looked at the door Tamaki had left through in confusion. Kyouya stood up and cleared his throat.

"Tamaki is feeling sick today so as to not spread whatever he has he will not be attending to anyone today. I am greatly sorry the inconvenience" After that was said a wave of 'Poor Suou-sama!'s went through the room. Once everyone was settled with a customer, where every host had two times as many since Tamaki had run off, Kyouya went to the restroom to check on his friend.

----

Tamaki sat by the toilet, coughing out vile once in a while. He didn't know what he was going to do. His nightmare had come back to haunt him once again. 'I can't go through that again! I refuse to go through that again!' He screamed in his mind thinking again of all that had occurred years ago. Throwing up some more, he never heard the restroom door open or someone walk up behind him until he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

He screamed loudly, as if the touch burned as he shrunk into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest tightly.

Kyouya gasped at his best friend as he got in the fetal position and started to cry. He had never seen Tamaki like this. Not even after his grandmother's visits.

"Tamaki" He made sure not to touch his friend, so he wouldn't freak out again. "Tamaki, it's me, Kyouya"

Tamaki curled into a tighter ball, whimpering slightly.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered so softly that Kyouya had to listen carefully "I'll be good. I promise. Just please don't hurt me again"

Kyouya gaped at the blond. Who dared to touch his Tamaki? Wait, when did Tamaki become his? Oh well, back to more important matters!

"Tamaki…no one can hurt you." When that didn't seem to work Kyouya gently touched Tamaki's back, ignoring the flinch he received and started to rub it soothingly. After a while it worked and the blond came back to his senses.

"Thank you Kyouya. I guess I kind of freaked out there" Tamaki whispered as he hugged Kyouya around the waist, snuggling his face into the dark haired boy's chest.

Kyouya blushed brightly as Tamaki continued to snuggle into his chest.

"Tamaki, how about we go back out to the host club?" Tamaki shivered in his arms while shaking his head no.

"I don't think I can be a host today Kyouya." Kyouya nodded as Tamaki shivered again. Standing up and pulling the blond with his, he picked Tamaki up bridal style and walked over to the sink. After cleaning up, they left the restroom, Tamaki in Kyouya's arms. Tamaki's eyes were closed as he continued to snuggle into Kyouya's chest. All eyes were on them as they crossed the room and went into another room that connected to the music room.

All the host club members politely excused themselves and went after the Shadow King and Host King.

----

"Kyouya-Senpai, what's wrong with Tamaki-Senpai?" She asked as they all stared at the sleeping blond that was currently lying on the couch with his head in Kyouya's lap. Kyouya gently combed through the blond locks with his fingers as he thought.

"Someone hurt him." He whispered, not sure if he wanted to tell them of what happened in the restroom.

"Someone hurt Tama-chan?!" Hani yelled, a dark look crossed over his face. "Who?" He then proceeded to crack his knuckles. Kyouya hesitated slightly, but decided it would be best to tell them about the restroom incident.

"When I went after Tamaki…he was throwing up and sobbing. When I touched him on the shoulder he started to freak out saying weird things about how he would be a good boy and begging not to hurt him" Kyouya said softly, as to not wake the blond. He sighed stressfully and then turned to the twins.

"I don't think any of us want to participate in the host club today, can you two ask them all to leave? And that we will make it up to them."

The twins nodded, saluted, and marched out of the room. A couple seconds later, there were several squeals and giggles and then it was silent. The twins walked back in with the rest of the host club staring at them with raised eyebrows.

"What did you do?" Haruhi asked, not sure if she really wanted to know what the twins have thought of to get a whole room of girls to react like they had.

"Oh, just brotherly love" One of the twins said.

"Level two" The other one said smiling along with his brother. When they all kept staring with raised brows they demonstrated.

"Oh! Hikaru!" Kaoru moaned out, now enclosed in his brother's arms, as the older twin squeezed his butt. Hikaru pulled back so they were nose to nose.

"You are so adorable Kaoru. So adorable that I could eat you up" The older twin shortened the space between their lips drastically.

"Hikaru" The younger moaned/whispered to his twin. That's when the space suddenly closed and their lips touched. Kyouya's, Haruhi's, and Hani's eyes widened at the slightly tonguing twins. They broke apart and turned back to everyone else.

"I should have never asked" Haruhi mumbled grimly. A whimper suddenly rang through the room. The blond lying on the couch was tossing and turning. A mixture of fright and pain was present on his beautiful face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay. I've edited this chapter. Its still the same as before, just a little spell check and a couple sentence revising. Please read the next chapter(s) and let me know what you think. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-When Tamaki was little and still lived in France with his mother, he was raped by one of his mother's close friends. What if the man suddenly shows up at Ouran as a new teacher? What is our cute host club king to do?! KyouyaxTamaki

Warning: Mentions of rape, kind of descriptive rape, twincest, and hints at future homosexual relationship. If you are against any of these things, then I suggest you X out this fan fiction now.

disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club (I wish I did though)

Hidden Past of the host king : Chapter 2

Last time:

"_Oh! Hikaru!" Kaoru moaned out, now enclosed in his brother's arms, as the older twin squeezed his butt. Hikaru pulled back so they were nose to nose._

"_You are so adorable Kaoru. So adorable that I could eat you up" The older twin shortened the space between their lips drastically._

"_Hikaru" The younger moaned/whispered to his twin. That's when the space suddenly closed and their lips touched. Kyouya's, Haruhi's, and Hani's eyes widened at the slightly tonguing twins. They broke apart and turned back to everyone else._

"_I should have never asked" Haruhi mumbled grimly. A whimper suddenly rang through the room. The blond lying on the couch was tossing and turning. A mixture of fright and pain was present on his beautiful face._

_----_

Kyouya combed his fingers through the bright blonde hair in his lap. His heart ached at seeing his best friend in such a state. Whispering reassuring words into the blonde's ear, he calmed down and snuggled into Kyouya's lap, causing the shadow king to blush. None of the host noticed. That is, except for a pair of mischievous twins.

Tamaki mumbled something and rolled over. Bright violet eyes appeared as the host king awakened. The rest host club stared at their king as he looked around groggily.

"What…" He let out a monster yawn. "What happened?"

He sat up on the couch as he continued to look around. He let out a small 'Oh' and looked down at his lap, fiddling with the end of his coat.

"You got sick Tama-chan!" Hani yelled, launching himself at the younger boy. "We were so worried! Weren't we Takashi?"

Mori looked down at the two and nodded, letting out a quiet 'hm' in agreement.

"Ah, I'm sorry everyone! I think I ate something that didn't agree with my stomach." Tamaki lied easily, not knowing they all knew the truth. Kyouya sent them a silent message, telling them to keep quiet.

Hani handed Tamaki Usa-chan with a smile. "Usa-chan will make you feel better Tama-chan!"

Tamaki looked at the pink stuffed animal bunny in his hands. A soft smile stretched across his face. "Thank you Hani-Senpai"

The rest of the host club smiled at the scene. That was their host king's smile that they all knew and loved.

"You need to get better soon Senpai. We don't have time to worry about your health" Haruhi interjected, crossing her arms over her chest. Tamaki looked at her with a blank expression before a glowing smile crossed his face. He turned to Kyouya and hugged him around the neck, laughing excitingly.

"Did you hear that mother?" Tamaki asked enthusiastically, "Our Daughter cares for her Papa!!!"

The rest of the club, minus Mori, sweat dropped at their king's amount of maturity. Kyouya just shook his head and pulled the happy blonde closer, a light blush adorning his features.

----

Tamaki spent the next week trying to act as normal as emotionally possible and avoiding Noire-sensei as much as physically possible. The man obviously remembered him as he had been asked to stay after class for the last couple of days. He continuously made excuses not to stay, or ran out of class with the herd of students, making stopping a person in it impossible. So far it had been working wonders.

Tamaki let out a yawn as he stared down into his history textbook, not paying attention to the class around him. Suddenly a hand grabbed his chin, lifting his face upwards.

"Please don't daydream in my class Suou-kun. You don't want to get punished, hm?" Noire-sensei said suggestively in French, stroking Tamaki's cheek gently.

Tamaki reared back in alarm. A shiver of fear went through his body, terror engulfing his heart. He heard the French man chuckle and walk back up to the front. The rest of the class looked confused at the encounter, but most shrugged it off. Tamaki looked around the class, noticing all the girls fawning over their new history teacher. 'If only they knew how cruel of a person he really is' he thought dejectedly scowling as the teacher winked at him.

"All right class! We are going to do independent study, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask" Noire-sensei announced. Hands shot up around the room, all belonging to the female population of the class.

----

Noire-sensei smiled as he looked over at Tamaki. He was idly flipping through his history book. 'He still looks like a beautiful angel' he thought, a hungry look entering his eyes. Walking up behind the beauty, he slid an arm around his shoulders and rested his other hand slightly on the startled boy's thigh.

"You look you are having difficulty with your homework Tamaki-kun." He took a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was paying attention and then slid his hand up the other's inner thigh.

----

Tamaki stared up at his new teacher with wide eyes full with fear. When the hand slid farther up his thigh onto his inner thigh he snapped out of it. He jumped out of his seat, making his chair fall back noisily onto the ground, gaining the classes full attention. Tamaki let out a small chuckle as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I think I'll take up your offer to go see the nurse sensei" Tamaki lied, glaring at his teacher, daring him to call him out on it. They had a staring match that seemed to last forever before Noire-sensei nodded his head.

"Okay Tamaki-kun. Go ahead" He followed him to the door and grabbed his butt when the class wasn't looking. "Get better now" A sadistic smirk was present on the others faced as Tamaki left as fast as he could.

----

Kaoru and Hikaru huddled together whispering to each other. Every once in a while you would see one of them nod their head. They suddenly stood up, both wearing wicked grins that promised misfortune in someone's near future.

"Okay Kaoru, do you have the plan memorized?" At his twin's nod Hikaru smiled mischievously. Kaoru played a quick kiss on his brother's cheek and smiled when he heard squeals from their female classmates.

"Let the fun begin!" They said in sync, jumping in excitement.

Haruhi sat a couple seats away, looking at the twins over her book. Whatever they were up to, it would not be anything remotely good. 'I better avoid them' She thought as she ducked back into her novel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay. That's chapter two, sorry it so short. I'm also sorry I haven't updated in like forever. And I just want to say, even if I don't update in a long time, don't think that you can just take my fan fiction and continue it yourself without even asking for my permission! It's rude! And it's stealing. And that is not appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: -samax.X

Summary-When Tamaki was little and still lived in France with his mother, he was raped by one of his mother's close friends. What if the man suddenly shows up at Ouran as a new teacher? What is our cute host club king to do?! KyouyaxTamaki

Warning: Mentions of rape, kind of descriptive rape, twincest, and hints at future homosexual relationship. If you are against any of these things, then I suggest you X out this fan fiction now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club (I wish I did though)

Hidden Past of the host king : Chapter 3

_Last time:_

_Kaoru and Hikaru huddled together whispering to each other. Every once in a while you would see one of them nod their head. They suddenly stood up, both wearing wicked grins that promised misfortune in someone's near future._

"_Okay Kaoru, do you have the plan memorized?" At his twin's nod Hikaru smiled mischievously. Kaoru played a quick kiss on his brother's cheek and smiled when he heard squeals from their female classmates._

"_Let the fun begin!" They said in sync, jumping in excitement._

_Haruhi sat a couple seats away, looking at the twins over her book. Whatever they were up to, it would not be anything remotely good. 'I better avoid them' She thought as she ducked back into her novel._

_----_

Kyouya looked on at the exchange between their new history teacher and his Tamaki. 'Damn, I thought 'my' again' Kyouya thought aggravatingly. These thoughts were really starting to irritate the usually cool and collected teen.

At his seat, he couldn't exactly see what the older man was doing, but by Tamaki's reaction, he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. When Tamaki left the room in a hurry, saying something about seeing the school nurse, he knew something was defiantly wrong.

Was this new teacher the reason for Tamaki's recent strange behavior? None of the other students seemed to notice, but Tamaki wasn't as cheery as usual. He seemed more…subdued. His beautiful violet eyes that would always shine brightly with happiness seemed almost dull. It was like someone had ripped the happiness and joy from his heart. Seeing Tamaki like this made his own heart ache. And he didn't know why!

Tamaki was supposed to be his friend. He was just a friend and nothing more. But lately, he seemed to be noticing how Tamaki's eyes lit up when he was acting as a host at the host club, or how beautiful he was when he smiled. 'I shouldn't be having these thoughts about my best friend!' Kyouya thought angrily.

The bell rang signaling the end of school and he quickly made his way out of the room. Hopefully the host club would change his current train of thought.

----

Kaoru and Hikaru snickered to themselves as they sat at their usually table in the host club room. They would start the first part of their plan today. Unlike the rest of the host club, they had noticed Kyouya's blushing face. They had suspected Kyouya's affection for the host king, but they could never be certain. This incident proved their suspicion to indeed be true.

"I can't wait to see Kyouya-Senpai's face!" Kaoru exclaimed giddily as his twin snickered.

"It will be absolutely priceless!" Hikaru let out as another laugh as his mischievous honey colored eyes met identical ones across from him. They turned and smiled when Tamaki walked in with his usual smile plastered on his face. Their smiles turned cat-like as Kyouya walked into the room next, nose buried in his little black notebook.

"Let the fun begin" Hikaru and Kaoru cackled in sync, grinning like no tomorrow.

----

The customers started piling in like normal. Everything went like it usually did. 'Everything is normal' Kyouya thought with a sigh of relief. Maybe he had imagined everything before?

Almost at the end of club there were suddenly many squeals and giggles all across the room. Kyouya's head shot up and he felt his heart stop at the sight in front of him.

The twins were doing their brotherly love act level two.

………

Except with Tamaki.

Kyouya saw red as the twins wrapped their arms around the host king and sandwiched him in. Kaoru looked to be biting Tamaki's ear, while Hikaru had a hold of his chin, inching their faces closer. Tamaki's eyes were as wide as saucers and his cheeks adorned a bright red blush.

Their lips inched steadily closer and it seemed the whole room held their breath.

----

The girls of the day walked in, chatting excitingly. The twins decided to wait until almost the end of club before beginning their plan. Just thinking about the reactions they would get made them grin wildly, making them look like little kids that got away with stealing a cookie.

When they saw Tamaki standing up to go talk to Haruhi, they knew it was time. Getting up, they strutted over to the host king and each placed a hand on his shoulders, stopping him.

"Eh? What is it?" Tamaki asked confused, looking between the two. Kaoru walked behind him and encircled his arms around his waist, pulling the other to his chest. Hikaru's hand grabbed Tamaki's chin gently while placing the other hand on the blonde's hip.

Tamaki gasped when Kaoru nibbled at his earlobe, blood rising to his face. His wide violet eyes stared into Hikaru's mischievous honey eyes. As their lips got closer, Tamaki's eyes seemed to get impossibly wider, filling with panic.

Just as their lips were about to meet, a sudden force pushed Hikaru back, knocking him down to the floor. Kaoru quickly let go of the blond to run to his fallen twin. Tamaki stood there in shock, tears slipping down his smooth cheeks.

"You took your joke too far" Kyouya glared down at the identical teens. The rage he felt seemed to be radiating off him. He grabbed Tamaki's arm gently and led him to the other room.

His rage went away when he turned around to see Tamaki rubbing at his eyes, trying to make the tears stop. All he wanted to do now was comfort the beautiful blond. Show him that it would be all right. That no one could hurt him.

Stepping over to Tamaki, he pulled him to his chest in a tight hug. Tamaki cried gently into his chest as Kyouya whispered sweet nothings in his ear, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"I'm sorry Kyouya" Tamaki said quietly in a still teary voice. "I don't know why I felt so scared. Its just the twins"

Kyouya shook his head. "Its alright Tamaki. You have nothing to be sorry about" He didn't know why, but he placed a gently kiss on the other's forehead. "They went too far with their jokes this time."

"Thank you Kyouya" Tamaki smiled brightly up at his friend before wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. "Mon Ami"

At Tamaki's words, Kyouya seemed to snap back to reality. 'Of course, we are just friends' he thought sourly. Pulling away from the blond, Kyouya turned and walked to the door.

"Come back when you are feeling better" He said over his shoulder before closing the door behind him leaving the confused teen staring after him.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki wondered out loud, confused on what had just happened.

----

Kyouya scolded himself for acting on his emotions. Years of training himself in controlling such emotions had all gone to waste. He had almost revealed his feelings for the blond.

'Wait, what feelings?! There are no feelings besides that of friendship. None what so ever!' Kyouya thought to himself. Even to him it sounded like a weak argument. He thought back to how he felt when he saw the twins holding Tamaki so close. Just thinking about it made his blood burn hot in jealousy. No, he couldn't like Tamaki that way. It was totally impossible. It was unheard of. It was…

Oh god, he was in denial.

----

Tamaki walked back into the room about an hour later. The twins had left, as well as Kyouya and Haruhi. The only people left in the room were Hani and Mori, but they seemed to be about to leave as well.

"Hi Tama-chan!" Hani said energetically, stuffing the last bite of chocolate cake in his mouth, smiling wildly at the sugary taste.

"Hello Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai" Tamaki nodded to them as he walked over to the couch to retrieve his forgotten bag. He was about to leave before he remembered his English book. He had forgotten it in the classroom earlier that day and didn't want to be late to the host club so he decided to get it later. He unfortunately would have to go back for it, as he had a mountain load of homework to do. Saying bye to the leaving Mori and Hani, he walked towards his classroom, thinking of the recent events.

The twins had really scared him. When he had entered the host club that day, that was the furthest thing in his mind that he thought would happen. If Kyouya hadn't had stepped in, he didn't know what he would have done.

That was another thing. Kyouya had acted really weird today. Lately in class he would not only feel the stare of his demented teacher, but also that of his friend. It wasn't in a creepy way like Noire-sensei, but a comforting way like he was being protected. Then, when Kyouya had comforted him, he had felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. He had never had these types of feelings before and they were very weird. It was like a longing. A longing to be encased in Kyouya's warm, comforting arms. It seemed like everything about the shadow king comforted Tamaki. Maybe that was all it was. Kyouya was just a very comforting person. 'Yes, that must be it' Tamaki thought with a smile at figuring out such confusing thoughts.

Tamaki walked into his classroom, the lights still on, and walked over to his desk. Sitting on top was his forgotten English book.

"There you are" Tamaki mumbled to himself cheerfully. Now he could go home and relax. Tamaki was startled out of his thoughts when arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him to a muscled chest.

"Hello my angel"

Tamaki's breath caught in his throat. This couldn't be happening. He was all alone, all alone with his tormentor. Sir Jacob Noire, his new history teacher.

"You've been avoiding me love," Noire-sensei said, pulling Tamaki closer to him. He smirked when the blond started to shake in fear. "I think you need to be punished"

Memories of all of his past 'punishments' went through Tamaki's head. He started struggling, arms and legs flailing wildly. After a minute or two, Tamaki managed to aim a good kick to his sensei's groin and down he went. Grabbing his bag, Tamaki ran out of the classroom as fast as his legs would allow. He could hear the sound of running feet behind him. When he spotted his limo out front, he sprinted to it and practically dived in. Screaming for his driver to go, he looked back out the window to see a red faced Noire-sensei. A shiver ran down the blonde's spine as he looked into the enraged glaring eyes of his teacher. He knew those eyes would be the stars of his nightmares tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay!! Yes, it is kind of short, but its longer then the last one. I'll try to make the next one double as long okay? That is… if I can get some nice reviews… lol. Well, I won't be able to update for at least a week. Get this; I'm going to camp. Not just any camp, but a Baptist church camp. Ironic isn't it? Any who, this will be all until I get back. If anyone has any ideas on the next chapter, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back. Camp was okay. Baptist are really sexist, no offence to any out there. Sorry it took so long. A lot has been going on. I got an adorable Chihuahua. His name is Macho :-) And we are getting our kitchen redone, so I had to help there. Plus my dad got married, so now I have a new step-hoe…I mean…wait, yeah, I mean step-hoe. Anyway! I know you don't want to hear excuses.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. If I did, (1) the twin's brotherly love would have SO gone to a much higher level, and (2) Tamaki and Kyouya would be making out every chapter/episode. That is all.

!!!! IMPORTANT!!!! This chapter was inspired by Nekosblackrose'sidea! Thank you so much! You brought me out of my slump! This chapter is dedicated to you as well as my friend Pope. Thank you all!!!

-------

Tamaki shot up in bed, sweat rolling down his temples. His breathing was rushed and a bright red blush adorned his cheeks. He shifted in bed and gasped at the sticky wetness in his silk boxers.

He couldn't believe it. This had been his first wet dream about a guy**. **It wasn't just any guy either. It was his **best friend**.Just thinking about the dream made Tamaki's stomach feel fluttery. Glancing at his clock, he sighed as he left his bed to get cleaned up. It was only one a.m., but there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep after having such a dream.

Throwing his soiled nightclothes in his hamper, Tamaki stepped into the warm spray of his shower. He unintentionally thought of his dream. The way Kyouya touched him. The way he…

'Stop! Thinking that way about Kyouya is wrong!' Tamaki thought angrily at himself. Even if he actually believed that thought to be true, he couldn't stop his hand from moving down his chest and stomach until it reached his…

---

No matter what he did, he couldn't stop from looking at Tamaki. It was addicting. They were sitting in class listening to the teacher lecture about something or the other. He wasn't really paying attention to that. What he was paying attention to was the dozing blonde sitting a few seats in front of him. He wondered idly why the other was so tired. Tamaki had always been energetic, even in the mornings.

Kyouya opened up his little black book and wrote the information down under his TAMAKI section. He might need to remember this for later use.

------

The day seemed to fly by. Noire-sensei gave Tamaki no problems in his class. In fact, he seemed to not even look at Tamaki, like he wasn't even there. Tamaki warily wondered what he was up to. The man had never treated him this way. Not that he didn't like it, but it was extremely suspicious.

Even though he knew his teacher wasn't looking at him, he felt someone stare at him. Strangely enough, he wasn't scared. This stare wasn't like Noire's. This one felt loving and safe. When he glanced around the room, he didn't see anyone, so just shrugged it off. Maybe it was the emotions in his dream coming back to haunt him.

------

The rest of the day was uneventful. Noire-sensei kept his hands to himself, and Tamaki unsuccessfully tried to nap in class. Soon it was time for lunch. Everyone filed out of the room towards the cafeteria, chatting with friends.

"Tamaki"

Tamaki jumped as his name was said. He turned and sighed in relief at seeing Kyouya.

"Yes Kyouya?" Tamaki said as he smiled at his friend. Kyouya would never hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Kyouya asked concern showing in his eyes, though, the only one who could tell was Tamaki. "You seem really tired"

Tamaki's face covered with a blush as his dream came back to him.

!!!

_Kyouya kissed down Tamaki's chest, leaving love bites in his wake. The blonde gasped and moaned as each mark was made. Kyouya gently nipped at the blonde's nipple, and was rewarded with a loud gasp. He smiled as he continued playing with it, one hand tweaking the other, and his other hand sliding down the slim stomach towards the tent in the blonde beauty's boxers._

"_Are you okay with this Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, eyes looking straight into Tamaki's. _

_Tamaki panted as he looked into Kyouya's gentle gray eyes._

"_Please Kyouya! I need you!" Tamaki moaned as he pulled his and Kyouya's lips together in a passionate kiss. _

"Tamaki?"

Tamaki snapped out of his daze. Him and Kyouya were the only ones in the hallway now.

"I'm fine Kyouya. Just a bit hungry" Tamaki chuckled nervous, a pink blush staining his cheeks. Kyouya gave him a suspicious look.

"Alright then" Kyouya gave him a calculating look before turning. "Lets go get something to eat then"

Tamaki gave a relieved sigh. It looked like he was off the hook for now.

-----

Haruhi sighed as the twins started fighting. She had decided she wanted to try something different and had made tacos for her lunch (1). The twins, never having had tacos before, both wanted to try some. The problem was, she only packed enough for herself, and there was only half a taco left. She rolled her eyes as the twins continued to argue for the last bit of taco.

She was surprised that Tamaki wasn't trying to get it as well. He usually very interested in commoner food. She looked over at her blonde sempai to see his moving the food around on his plate, deep in thought. It seemed that he was doing that a lot lately.

Haruhi had to admit; he was beginning to worry her. After the incident with him getting sick, he seemed to be different. He wasn't as cheerful. He would act cheerful, but it was just a mask.

"Tamaki-sempai, do you want the last of my taco?" Haruhi asked before she even realized she said something. Tamaki looked up from his plate and looked at her for a second with glazed eyes before snapping out of it.

"Ah! My sweet daughter!!" Tamaki smiled brightly at Haruhi, as if she was truly his daughter. "Thank you! You are so good to Papa!!"

Tamaki reached over to the lunch box before a fork stabbed into the table next to his outstretched hand. He looked over to the twins. They were glaring daggers at him. He would be dead if looks could kill. He laughed nervously before pulling his hand back.

"I'm not too hungry at the moment" Tamaki said, glancing over at the twins. "You...uh…should give it to Hikaru and Kaoru!"

Tamaki gulped as the twins chuckled sadistically at scaring the host king. Haruhi let out a sigh.

Damn twins.

------

Noire sat in the teacher's lounge eating his lunch, surrounded by the majority of the female staff. There were some cute ones, but none were as cute as his Tamaki-chan. He laughed at something one of them said. Yes, none of them had anything on his angel. He barley held back a sneer as one of the older teachers put a wrinkly hand on his arm.

"Noire-sensei, are you in a relationship right now?" She said in a low tone that she seemed to think was sexy. The female teachers giggled while the males smirked at him in amusement. God, he really wanted to get away from this old woman.

"No. But I do have a cute blonde in mind" He said and smirked on the inside as her smile dropped. The other females only giggled louder at her failed attempt at trying to turn him on.

"Oh? A blonde you say?" Another women said, twirling her obviously bleached blonde hair with her finger. She smiled at him in a way that she probably thought was seductive and fluttered her eyelashes. All it seemed to do was make it look like she had something in her eye.

Thankfully the bell rang and saved him from answering her. The rest of the women sighed in disappointment at having to leave.

Noire defiantly couldn't wait to get his blond angel back.

(2)

----

Tamaki sighed quietly. It was only five minutes into the host club and he was exhausted. If he laid his head back, he knew he could fall asleep in no more then a second. He listened as the three princesses that were assigned to him talked about their day excitedly. He would nod occasionally but that was about it. They didn't seem to notice he wasn't really paying attention and continued to talk a mile a minute. He felt his eyelids become heavier and heavier. He tried to fight it but failed as his eyelids slid closed and he was whisked off into a light sleep.

----

One of the girls seemed to finally notice Tamaki's lack of attention.

"Ano…Suou-sama?" She asked gently as she peaked a look at his bowed face. By this time the other two girls had noticed and shut up as well. The blinked at his sleeping form before looking at one another.

"He…fell asleep?" One asked as the other two nodded their heads dumbly. The three were regulars of Tamaki and this had never happened.

"Do you think we bored him?" One asked timidly. She looked over at Tamaki's sleeping face and blushed.

"No…I don't think we did anyway." Another girl said, taking a quick sip of her tea.

"Yeah, I noticed during lunch that Suou-sama seemed rather tired" The last girl said as she pointed to the almost unnoticeable bags under the blonde's eyes. "See."

The other girls made 'oh' noises as they also looked at Tamaki's eyes.

"So…Now what?"

They were all silent for a second.

"I'll go tell Ootori-sama" One girl said as she stood up gently from the couch as if the slight moment would wake up Tamaki. She walked over to Kyouya nervously picking at the ribbon on the front of her uniform.

"Ex…excuse me…. Um…. Ootori-sama…" She stuttered. Out of the entire host club, Kyouya was the most intimidating. He was very handsome and cool, but so much that none of the girls really wanted to disturb him. He looked up from his lab top at her, and smiled gently, easing her nervousness until she couldn't remember why she was even nervous in the first place.

"Yes? Is there anything wrong?" He asked politely. On the inside he was slightly irritated. 'What does she want?'.

"Um… Suou-sama…. fell asleep" She said quietly that if Kyouya wasn't listening closely, he wouldn't have heard. He blinked at her almost stupidly. Tamaki fell asleep?

Kyouya got up and gracefully went over to the couch that held the sleeping host king. He kneeled down in front of the blonde and gently shook his shoulder.

----

Tamaki was having a good dream. He was lying in Kyouya's warm arms. He hummed happily as the black haired male combed his fingers through his hair. He felt so safe in Kyouya's protective arms. He loved the feel of the other's long fingers brushing through his hair and his soft pink lips on his own.

Suddenly he was being shaken. He tried to cling onto sleep but whoever was shaking his shoulder would have none of it. Tamaki blurrily opened his violet eyes and stared up into Kyouya's dark gray eyes.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki slurred, sleep laced in his voice. He started rubbing at his eyes, as if trying to rub the sleep out of them but only succeeded in making all the girls close by squeal at the cuteness. He heard Kyouya sigh and before he knew what was happening, he was picked up off the couch. Kyouya carried him bridle style across the room, with all the girls screaming 'Moe!'. Tamaki didn't care though. He snuggled into Kyouya's warm arms as he was taken into the next room. He only looked up when Kyouya sat him down on the couch.

"Get some rest Tamaki. I'll wake you up later." And with that Kyouya left the dozing blonde, where he promptly fell back asleep.

-----

Kyouya sighed as he left the blonde. He was really starting to worry about him. Not that he was going to tell anyone anytime soon. He decided then that he would interrogate Tamaki later when he woke him up. He had to deal with sorting out the costumers right now. Walking back out to the main room, Kyouya discovered the twins had already taken care of the customers by starting their brotherly love act.

"Hikaru! Ah! Where are you touching" Kaoru yelled out in his twin's arms. Hikaru's hands were traveling over his brother's backside. Kyouya wasn't sure if Kaoru's blush was fake or not. Hikaru grinned as he nipped at Kaoru's neck, causing him to let out a quiet moan, which sent the room into a fit of giggles.

"I had a really interesting dream about you last night, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear, but still plenty loud enough for the entire room to hear. Kaoru seemed to adopt an innocent look as he shifted his eyes from his dream.

"Was it…" Kaoru paused, making all the girls lean forward in anticipation. "A naughty dream?"

Kyouya truly thought some of the girls were going to faint by this time, but none had so far, though, there were many holding bloody tissues up to their noses. Kyouya rolled his eyes slightly and sat back down to his laptop. He had no time to act like a schoolgirl over the twins. He couldn't help himself when he heard several screams.

It seemed the Hikaru had pushed Kaoru onto the table and stood between his twin's spread legs. He then proceeded to ravish his mouth, much to the fan girl's excitement. Kyouya had to clear his throat several times to get the twins attention to let them know that they have gone a bit too far. Kaoru looked over to Kyouya and nodded, unnoticed by the rest of the girls in the club.

"Hikaru! We can't!" Kaoru whined out, cherry blush staining his cheeks as he pouted. Hikaru played disappointed.

"Why not Kaoru?" Hikaru's eyes seemed to water a bit. "Do you not want me?"

Kaoru shook his head frantically and cupped his twin's cheek.

"Never Hikaru! I love you! Its just…" Kaoru looked away shyly. "I don't want to do it in public…its embarrassing."

At this point, several girls had passed out, and many more were either drooling, or had a nosebleed. Even the ever-innocent Haruhi seemed to have to wipe the drool from the side of her mouth as she watched the twins.

"Ah…."Hikaru nodded in understanding. "I understand Kaoru" He leaned in closer to his twin to whisper, but was still loud enough for everyone to hear. "But when we get home…your cute ass is mine"

That seemed to do it. All the girls who were unaffected, or semi-unaffected either passed out, or had to grab several tissues. Even Haruhi had to place a tissue by her nose as she blushed brightly.

----

The rest of club went smoothly. Most of the customers had left by now and had taken their passed out friends. Kyouya just shook his head as he glanced over at the twins' smug smiles. They were currently teasing Haruhi at her need of a tissue. As the last few customers left, Kyouya stood up, his little black book in his hands.

"We did fairly good today, even though the twins might need to tone down their brotherly love act or we will start to have to charge for tissues. Everyone is dismissed." Kyouya said in a bored voice, reading from his book. The twins saluted goofily before dragging Haruhi away, insisting they give her a ride.

"Bye Kyou-chan! Tell Tama-chan we said bye!" Hani said cheerfully eating cake, followed by Mori out the door. Kyouya just nodded at the two.

Kyouya decided to let Tamaki sleep a little bit longer as he left to deliver some paperwork to the headmaster.

-------

Tamaki opened his eyes with a loud yawn. He looked around confused, as his sleep filled mind didn't register where he was. Rubbing his eyes a few more times, he finally realized where he was. Pulling out his cell phone he checked the time and blinked a few times. The host club was over at this time.

"I wonder why Kyouya didn't wake me up?" Tamaki mumbled to himself, pouting. "Did he forget?"

Tamaki shook his head before more depressed thoughts entered it. Kyouya was always very busy with personal, and club affairs. Gathering his things, Tamaki left. He decided to go the long way so he could think a bit.

------

Kyouya sighed as he finally left the headmaster's office. The man was worse then his son. He never seemed to shut up and talked about anything that came to mind. The man spent at least, twenty minutes talking of the difference between American-made ramen, and traditional Japanese ramen (4). Since he was the headmaster, Kyouya had to endure it and just kept nodding his head as the older man droned on.

Kyouya stopped as he heard running and then a loud thump followed by a pained yell. Who else would be here at this time? Most students had left half an hour or so ago. His eyes slightly widened as he remember Tamaki. He was still here. What if he was hurt? Before he realized he had even moved, Kyouya was running down the hall.

------

Tamaki walked slowly down the hall, head bowed in thought. He gasped as he ran into a strong chest.

"Oh, excuse…" Tamaki started but then stopped as he noticed the other he had ran into. Noire-sensei smiled down at him, lust obvious in his eyes.

"Why, hello my little angel" Noire pulled Tamaki to his chest, snuggling his face into blonde hair. Tamaki started to shake as hands slithered down his back. Giving a hard push to the other man's chest, Tamaki ran in the opposite direction. His mind was focusing on getting away from the French man. He heard the other run behind him, and his fear increased. He started to pant as he ran, getting lost in the big school. He suddenly ended up at stairs that led to the first floor. Almost down them, he tripped on the last couple. Tamaki closed his eyes as he felt himself tumble to the floor. He lay there for a second before remembering the man he was running from. Looking up, he saw Noire at the top of the stairs, smiling down at him as he got closer.

Tamaki jumped up to his feet before letting out a yell at the throbbing pain in his left ankle. He fell down to his knees, holding said ankle, tears building in his eyes. There was no way he could escape Noire with a sprained ankle. Tamaki gasped as he was pushed down onto his back, Noire on top of him, pinning his hands down.

"What a naughty little boy you've been" Noire whispered in his ear, running his tongue along the edge. "I think you need a little…punishment". Noire smirked as Tamaki shivered in disgust and fear. 'No! This can't be happening. Not again!' Tamaki thought, as tears slid down his cheeks as his jacket was removed, and his shirt was unbuttoned. There was no point in yelling for help. No one would be here at this time. He let out a sob as Noire ran his hand up and down the blonde's chest as the other held his arms pinned above his head.

"You know you deserve this" Noire whispered in his ear. "I'm the only one that cares for you, my pet. No one else really cares. They just think you are a nuisance. But not me, I don't think you are love."

Tamaki felt his heart clench at Noire's words. Maybe the older man was right. His father didn't seem to like him, and his grandmother obviously hated his guts. Even his friends seemed to only tolerate him. They all seemed annoyed at everything he did. Heck, Haruhi was forced to be in the host club. Her debt was the only reason for her joining in the first place. Was he really just a nuisance?

"No!" Tamaki shook his head as he struggled frantically. Even if he was a nuisance, he didn't think he deserved this.

"TAMAKI?!?!"

------------

"TAMAKI?!?!" Kyouya reached the bottom to main staircase to the second floor and his eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of him.

Tamaki.

Half naked.

Pinned to the ground.

Sobbing.

Noire on top of him.

Rage seemed to cloud his vision as he ran forward. Before he knew it, he had Noire off of his Tamaki, with his fist pounding into his teacher's face. Kyouya finally snapped out of his rage when he heard Tamaki say his name. He threw his unconscious teacher to the ground before turning and kneeling next to Tamaki. In a second he had his arms full.

------

Tamaki sobbed loudly into Kyouya's chest. He didn't care that the dark haired male had found out his secret. He was just glad that Kyouya hadn't forgot him, and that he was saved from the perverted Frenchman.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya whispered as he hugged the blonde to his chest. "Are you alright?" He asked, before shaking his head. "What did that bastard do?"

"Please Kyouya" Tamaki snuggled into the others chest. Kyouya seemed to get the hint and picked the blonde up bridle style into his arms. Walking out and over to his limo, he gently sat down with Tamaki in his lap and told his driver to drive to Ootori manor.

-----

Kyouya brought Tamaki in his room and sat him down on the couch. He kneeled before the blonde, lifting his chin.

"Do you want a shower before going to bed?" Kyouya asked gently in a soft tone. He didn't want to upset his friend. Tamaki nodded.

"Can I take a bath? I think I sprained my ankle" Tamaki whispered, looking into Kyouya's eyes. He never noticed how pretty Kyouya's eyes were before. Kyouya nodded his head before leaving to get the tub ready.

A few minutes later, Kyouya came back to see Tamaki dozing on the couch. He went over and gently shook the blonde.

"The bath is ready Tamaki"

Tamaki looked up at Kyouya with dazed eyes.

"Are we going together?" Tamaki asked in a sleepy tone, not totally awake. Kyouya looked at his friend with a blush covering his cheeks, eyes wide. Take a bath with Tamaki? He didn't think he could do that without molesting the blonde. Kyouya just shook his head and figured it was just Tamaki sleep talking nonsense. He helped Tamaki off the couch and led him to the bath where he left him leaning against the sink to find him something to sleep in.

------------

Tamaki completely woke up as Kyouya helped him into the bathroom. Did he really ask Kyouya to bath with him? Tamaki shook his head franticly. Hopefully he just dreamed he did. Yeah, it was just a dream. He quickly slid his already unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders and took off his pants before sliding into the warm bath. It felt heavenly. Tamaki picked up a half full bottle of soap and sniffed it. He blushed, as he smelled Kyouya's scent of cinnamon. He glanced at the door before pouring some in his hands and rubbing it all over his body. He shivered at the thought of Kyouya rubbing the soap over his own body.

He quickly shook his head to rid of these thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking of Kyouya like that.

--------

Tamaki finished his bath and discovered a set of clothes sitting on the sink. He wondered when Kyouya had placed them there. He just shrugged and slipped on the too big white shirt, which kept falling off his shoulder, and a pair of baggy sweat pants. He limped back into the bedroom just in time to see Kyouya about to pull up a pair of sleep pants. Tamaki stared at the other's shirtless chest in wonder. Had Kyouya's chest always been that sexy?

Tamaki blushed as Kyouya turned towards him. Kyouya had ordered some food brought to the room for them. After eating their fill of sandwiches, Tamaki sat down on Kyouya's bed with a yawn.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said hesitantly, making Tamaki look at him in concern. Kyouya was never hesitant. Ever. "What happened today? What did that perverted teacher do to you?"

The blonde looked down nervous. He wasn't sure what Kyouya's reaction would be if he told him the whole truth.

"He…just pushed me down…it wasn't much…" Tamaki said, violet eyes looking down at his folded hands. "But thank you for saving me."

Kyouya sighed. It seemed like that was all he would get out of the blonde tonight. Walking over to his TV, Kyouya put on a movie for them to watch before bed. Tamaki glanced at the screen and squealed.

"Hell boy 2?! Ah! I love this movie!!"(3) Tamaki said energetically, giggling like a fangirl on drugs. Kyouya just rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch, Tamaki lying on his bed.

Near the end of the movie, Kyouya noticed that Tamaki was no longer quoting the characters, and turned to the blonde. It seemed like he had fallen asleep.

Kyouya gave a little smile. His best friend was so much like a little kid; falling asleep before the movie ended. Turning off the movie, he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over the sleeping teen.

'He really is beautiful' Kyouya thought, a blush staining his cheeks as he stared at Tamaki's sleeping face. His eyes wandered to Tamaki's full pink lips. They looked so tempting, slightly parted and oh so full. 'Tamaki always looks super cute when he pouts' Kyouya thought absently, not questioning himself on his own strange thought. Brushing the silky blonde hair out of the sleeping boy's eyes, Kyouya seemed to get closer to Tamaki without his noticing. Before he knew it, he had placed a chaste kiss on the sleeping blonde's lips.

Kyouya pulled back quickly, looking like he had just been burned. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Kissed his best friend; His male best friend; His best friend who was just attacked by a pervert today. Kyouya felt his throat constrict as guilt filled him. He needed to stop all romantic thoughts about Tamaki, for both their sakes.

Turning away and leaving the room, Kyouya never saw Tamaki sit up in bed, fingers touching his lips, a red blush gracing his cheeks.

----

Whoa. That took me forever! Is it too short? It seemed longer then usual. Nine pages of Microsoft word, Time New Roman, size 12. Oh well. This is what you get.

Soooo…..Review??

(1) I was really craving tacos when I wrote this part. And I thought, what the heck. If I can't eat some tacos, then I'll make Haruhi some! ^-^

(2) I was decided to torture Noire with desperate women. Mean, neh?

(3) I know they might not even have this movie in Japan, but my friend, The Pope, helped me for what I'm going to do in the next chap. So I decided to put Hell boy 2 in here to honor her and whatnot.

(4) I was thinking about it when I wrote it. If you are wondering why it is four, yet earlier in the story then three, I decided to put this note when I was proof reading. I'm to lazy to change the numbers. Look how long it take me to update…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Trust me, it would be alot different if I did.

Enjoy!

Last time:

Kyouya pulled back quickly, looking like he had just been burned. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Kissed his best friend; His male best friend; His best friend who was just attacked by a pervert today. Kyouya felt his throat constrict as guilt filled him. He needed to stop all romantic thoughts about Tamaki, for both their sakes.

Turning away and leaving the room, Kyouya never saw Tamaki sit up in bed, fingers touching his lips, a red blush gracing his cheeks

-----

Tamaki gazed up at the tall ceiling in deep thought. When Kyouya had kissed him, it felt as if his heart would burst from his chest. Did that mean he liked Kyouya? Did Kyouya like him? So many questions whirled through the blonde's head.

A yawn escaped his lips, stopping his thought process. Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand, he found it to be twelve o'clock.

"I'll think about it more in the morning…" Tamaki mumbled sleepily to himself, pulling the covers up over his shoulders. In a matter of moments, he was asleep.

-----

"AHHH!!!"

Kyouya jerked up from the silk sheets of his bed. He looked around frantically for the sudden noise and calmed slightly when he saw nothing. Figuring it was just his imagination, he laid back down in bed.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, another blood curdling scream pierced the night air. Falling out of bed, Kyouya hastily untangled his legs from the silk sheet, and was out the door. He swiftly made it to Tamaki's room and slowly ease the door open, peeking inside the dark room.

It seemed Tamaki had kicked his covers off his bed and was now in the middle of a horrid nightmare. Rushing into the room, Kyouya was by Tamaki's side in a flash.

"Tamaki…wake up…" Kyouya whispered gently, trying to calmingly wake the blond, as to not freak him out. Tamaki just continued to kick and scream out as if he was being savagely attacked.

After whispering soothing words in his ear for a few more minutes, Tamaki calms down a bit. Kyouya smiles at the sleeping blonde. Tamaki was so cute when he slept. Kyouya shook his head to rid of these thoughts. He should be trying harder to not think of Tamaki that way. Blaming it on lack of sleep, Kyouya was about to leave when he felt a sudden pull on his shirt. Looking down to the edge of his shirt, he saw a pale hand. He glanced over to the sleeping teen with furrowed brows. It seemed Tamaki was still asleep. After a few minutes of attempting to pry Tamaki's fingers from his death grip on his shirt, Kyouya sighed in defeat. It seemed Tamaki wasn't letting go anytime soon. Moving the blonde over, Kyouya settled into the bed, pulling the other male into his arms. In a matter of moments, he was asleep, snuggling into the other's warmth.

---------

Tamaki looked around at the darkness that surrounded him. As far as he could see was a blanket of pitch-black darkness. Whimpering in fear, the blonde took off running in an unknown direction.

After running for what seemed like forever, a silhouette begins to appear in the distance. Spurred on by the thought of not being alone, Tamaki runs as fast as he can towards the shadowy figure. Panting, Tamaki smiled brightly at seeing his best friend.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki pants out, stopping a few feet in front of him. "I'm so glad to see you Kyouya!"

The darker haired male smiled gently before slowly turning around, much to Tamaki's shock.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki whispered brokenly. Kyouya just smiled at him from over his shoulder and continued walking away. "Kyouya! Wait!"

Tamaki ran after him but Kyouya just seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Sobs escaped the blonde's lips as he pushed himself to run faster in vain. As Kyouya started to fade into the distance, Tamaki sobbed his name in defeat.

"You are so beautiful when you cry my angel." A sinister voice said behind the blonde making him stop in fear. Turning around, Noire was standing behind him, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Its time for your punishment Tamaki." Noire slowly stepped forward toward the frightened teen. "You've been a very bad boy."

Eyes wide, Tamaki turned around to run away, only to find himself sinking into the sickening darkness.

"No! Kyouya! Please help me!" Tamaki screamed in terror as he struggled. At this time, tears are streaming down the blonde's face. "Kyouya!!" Tamaki let out one last plea before he was fully engulfed by the darkness and everything went black.

Opening his eyes, Tamaki found himself in a graveyard. Walking over to the nearest grave, he read the name and gasped in shock. Shivers run down his spine as he read the name over and over in his head. Engraved on the stone was his mother's name.

"Tamaki"

Hearing his name being called in a familiar but emotionless voice, Tamaki spun around.

"Mmmother?" Tamaki stuttered in shock. Standing a few feet in front of him was a shimmering version of his mother. Glimmering tears rolled down her unnaturally pale and shimmering face.

"Its all your fault Tamaki" She whispered in an emotionless tone. "Its all your fault!"

Tamaki took a step back in shock.

"Mother?" he whispered back, tears glimmering at the corner of his violet eyes. His mother's face contorted in anger and sadness.

"Its all your fault that I'm dead! If only you had been a better son!" A sob escaped her pale and shimmering lips. "You deserve everything Sir Noire did to you!"

Tamaki's sobs joined his mother's as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. It felt like his heart was just ripped out of his chest and stomped on by an elephant. Not hearing his mother say anything else, Tamaki timidly glanced up. His head snapped up all the way at the sight of Kyouya.

Kyouya smiled at his blonde friend gently.

"Don't cry Tamaki." Kyouya said in a comforting tone. "You look so beautiful when you smile"

Wiping away his tears, Tamaki shakily stood up. He bolted towards Kyouya and leaned forward to wrap his arms around him, only to fall through him and plunge once again into darkness. Tears once again formed in the blonde's eyes as the darkness surrounded him, beginning to become suffocating. As he fell, Tamaki noticed a bright light. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of it with tight fingers, and refused to let go. The light surrounded him, making him feel protected and warm.

---------

Tamaki blinked his eyes open sleepily. 4:36am. That's what time the clock on the bedside table said it was. Closing his eyes again, Tamaki snuggled back into the warm chest he was using as a pillow.

Wait.

Chest?

Sitting up as best as he could, Tamaki looked up into the face of the person holding him. He sighed in relief when he saw it was Kyouya. He was terrified it was going to be Noire. He remembered what happened at school with a shiver before snuggling back up to Kyouya. It would be okay to sleep together like this for tonight.

Tamaki was almost asleep when he heard a strange noise. Opening his eyes, he lied still before hearing it again.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya moaned out, pulling the blonde closer to his chest. A blush lit up on said blonde's face at the movement. His eyes widened greatly when something hard pressed against his thigh.

-----------

Kyouya sighed as he stared up at the clock. It was only a minute before the last bell rang and class was over. Tamaki hadn't shown up for class that day and Kyouya was slightly worried. What if that pervert had gotten to him? Kyouya wouldn't forgive himself if that happened. Sighing, Kyouya lied his head down on his desk. Closing his eyes for a second, he heard the bell chime signaling the end of school. Opening his eyes back up, he looked around confused to see everyone gone and the sun setting. Shrugging the odd occurrence off, Kyouya headed for the host club.

Arriving to the correct room, Kyouya opened the door slowly, only to see the room completely dark.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kyouya asked in a bored tone. Of course no one would be there in the dark, but you never knew. Walking farther into the room, Kyouya walked over to the table holding his laptop.

"Kyouya" A gentle and seductive voice was heard behind him. Quickly turning around, Kyouya's mouth dropped at the sight in front of him.

Standing there was Tamaki. Now, this was no normal Tamaki. This was a Tamaki in leather. Tight leather. And short shorts.

Tamaki was wearing tight leather short shorts that barely cover anything, a half-shirt tank that showed off his toned stomach and part of his chest, a black choker on his neck, and knee high leather boots. He looked up through his bangs shyly at Kyouya, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. Smiling seductively, Tamaki walked over, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips.

"Kyouya?"

------------

Kyouya sat up in bed suddenly, a red blush covering his face and part of his neck. He couldn't believe he had that type of dream about Tamaki. If the blonde ever found out he would be sure to hate him.

"Kyouya?" His eyes widened as he heard said blonde's voice. Turning to his left, Tamaki lied on the bed, looking up at him, a blush dusted over his cheeks.

Oh shit.

-------

Sooooooo? How'd you like it? I haven't written in a while. Life is complicated. But I got it done. Strangely, most of my ideas come to me when I'm in my Japanese class. LOL. So, I'll try to update again soon. Can't make any promises though.

Review what you think!

And! If anyone sees any spelling or grammar mistakes, just send me a message or put in it your review. Thanks!

Also! Tell me what you want to happen next. I might update faster if you do!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

Enjoy!

Last time:

Kyouya sat up in bed suddenly, a red blush covering his face and part of his neck. He couldn't believe he had that type of dream about Tamaki. If the blonde ever found out he would be sure to hate him.

"Kyouya?" His eyes widened as he heard said blonde's voice. Turning to his left, Tamaki lied on the bed, looking up at him, a blush dusted over his cheeks.

Oh shit.

-------

Kyouya looked over to his best friend nervously. Maybe, if he was lucky, Tamaki didn't feel his little problem pressing into his leg. Noticing the other's blush, he highly doubted it had gone unnoticed.

"Have a good dream, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked jokingly, laughing a bit at Kyouya's mortified expression. He had never seen that expression of his friend before. It was quite amusing.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya started off slowly, knowing the subject of the nightmare might be a touchy subject for Tamaki to talk about. He had looked so incredibly scared last night; it was almost unbelievable that it was actually the usually happy blonde. "What was up with last night?"

Tamaki's violet eyes widened slightly as he shifted under the covers, off of Kyouya's chest. He sighed in relief at feeling the fabric of his oversized pants rub against his skin and the soft bed sheets. He looked up nervously at the patiently waiting Kyouya.

"Um…Why did we…I mean…Why did we sleep together?" Tamaki asked in a small voice. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

Kyouya smirked at the innuendo in that question. His mind was just imagining all kinds of situations in which they had 'slept' together in. At seeing Kyouya's smirk, Tamaki corrected himself, a rosy blush staining his pale cheeks.

"What I mean is…why did we go to sleep …in the same bed?" Tamaki fidgeted nervously, looking down at his hands. He couldn't remember much of yesterday. He remembered being attacked by Noire, and Kyouya saving him, but after that it got a little blurry.

"I woke up hearing someone screaming. You were having a nightmare." Kyouya said, looking over to the confused Tamaki. "I calmed you down, but you wouldn't let go of my shirt. You wouldn't wake up, so I had to stay."

Tamaki nodded in understanding; that sort of made sense. A sudden thought occurred to the blonde. Looking up at his friend, he tilted his head to the side cutely, blinking once or twice.

"But Kyouya…Why didn't you just take off your shirt?" Tamaki asked, giggling at the confused expression he got in return.

"What? My shirt?" It seemed Kyouya still wasn't completely awake. It couldn't be helped though. The dark haired boy was defiantly not considered a morning person.

"If I was only holding your shirt, then you could have taken it off and went back to bed" Tamaki said evenly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the word. Kyouya stared at him dumbfounded. It seemed as though the usually smart teen had not thought of that. Looking away in embarrassment, he scoffed in annoyance.

"I was tired Tamaki. I wasn't thinking straight. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep, which your screaming interrupted." Kyouya sneered, "And its not like I would ever really want to sleep with you anyway"

Tamaki looked at Kyouya with wide eyes. Was he serious? Angry, Tamaki crossed his arms over his chest. "And what is wrong with sleeping with me!? _Hm!?_" Tamaki shouted out at the stumped boy across from him.

Kyouya could not believe they were having this conversation. His mind was still on pervert sleep mode, so he could only think of reasons why he would want to sleep with the gorgeous blonde. Shaking his head, he started to get frustrated.

"Why would you want me to sleep with you anyway?!" He yelled out in frustration. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He was tired as hell.

"I _wouldn't_ want you to sleep with me!!" Tamaki shouted back angrily. All this shouting was seriously giving him a major headache but he wouldn't stand down. He refused to give up such an argument. Kyouya was practically calling him ugly. Call him narcissistic, but he refused to believe he was ugly!

"Well I wouldn't want to sleep with you either!"

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

Tamaki let out a frustrated scream before shouting, "_Fine!_" one last time before pushing Kyouya off the bed. He pulled the covers over his head and buried his face into the soft pillow.

Kyouya stood up angrily, glaring at the cocoon that was Tamaki before yelling out an angry "_Fine!_" He stomped toward the large wooden door before opening it and slamming it with a loud bang.

-----

Tamaki had left the Ootori household an hour later and returned to his home to get ready for school. He was incredibly tired, but he knew he would have to go. His friends, not to mention his grandmother, would be upset if he didn't. He sighed at the turn of events. Kyouya knew now. He knew about the things Noire had done. He was thankful for his friend for saving him, but a part of him just wished he had never found out. But at least it was one of his friends. If it were anyone else, they would tell the entire school. He could just imagine the look of disgust on everyone face. They would realize what a waste of time he was. He just hoped that Kyouya wouldn't do that.

Sighing, Tamaki gathered his things and climbed into his expensive limo his father paid for. He didn't know how commoners could ride in such crowded buses and trains. It seemed way too crowded. Shaking his head, he let his mind wander off.

----

Kyouya glared at everyone he passed. He wasn't able to get anymore sleep after he had left Tamaki and now he was incredibly grouchy. He absolutely hated being tired. Sitting at his desk, he pulled out his laptop. He made sure he sent out an aura around him that said 'Leave me the hell alone!'

He didn't notice when class started, and even less when it ended. He was too absorbed into his work. It didn't matter if he listened anyway. Both him and Tamaki were way ahead of the rest of the class. Tamaki. His heart hurt when he thought of the blonde. He knew that he defiantly hated him now. Usually, the blonde would always greet him with a good morning, even if he were busy working. But he had gotten no such greeting today. Sighing, he glanced over to the blonde. He seemed as if nothing was wrong and that it was just another ordinary day.

-----

All throughout the host club, Kyouya and Tamaki ignored each other. While Kaoru and Hikaru didn't notice anything amiss, Haruhi, Mori and Hani did.

"Haru-chan! What's wrong with Kyou-chan and Tama-chan?" Hani asked Haruhi, hugging the girl tightly around the waist. Haruhi smiled sadly down at her sempai.

"I don't know Hani-sempai. Maybe they had a fight?" Haruhi suggested thoughtfully. Hopefully it was just an argument over the next club theme or something else as small. She didn't like how the two were acting and wanted them to make up soon.

"Oh…" The small blonde boy said blankly, blinking a bit up at the dark haired girl. "OH! So they are just having a mommy and daddy quarrel!" Hani seemed to be positive this was the problem. "They'll make in a day or two, right Takashi?"

Mori looked down at his blonde haired cousin with a quiet 'hnn'. Haruhi laughed quietly at his child-like innocence. It must be nice to be that blissfully unaware. With a smile, Haruhi went back to her table. Hopefully the two would make up soon.

----

Okay everyone! Its been _forever_! I know and you can be mad, I wouldn't blame you. I've had the rough draft for this chapter written forever ago (wrote it in my math class XD teehee) but I was too lazy to actually write it out and post it. I got bored tonight (New Years, all alone), so I decided to stop being lazy, and write!! But anyway! If there is anyone still reading my fic left, send me a review! Even if it is to complain about how long I took to update, thats fine. :-) I enjoy them all. Sooo!!! Review and give me suggestions on what you want the next chapter to be about. I have a rough idea, but I need imput! Oh, and I'm sorry about all the spell and grammer mistakes. Wrote this from 12-2 AM. I read over it, but I'm sleepy!

Love you all!! R&R!!!

- XMeikoX


	7. Chapter 7

Okay ya'll. Sorry to say, but I'm getting bored with this fanfic. I just don't seem to be as into it as I used to be. So, instead of a few more chapters, this is going to be the end. If anyone wants to take over this fic and rewrite it or something, then please ask my permission. I will most likely give it to you, but I just liked to be asked first, ya know? So! If anyone wants to adopt, message me. Just because I lost interest in this fic doesn't mean I will never get on ever again. Even if I didn't, I get alerts in my email. I'll post a chap saying if anyone does adopt this fic.

Thank you for reading ;-)

Last time:

All throughout the host club, Kyouya and Tamaki ignored each other. While Kaoru and Hikaru didn't notice anything amiss, Haruhi, Mori and Hani did.

"Haru-chan! What's wrong with Kyou-chan and Tama-chan?" Hani asked Haruhi, hugging the girl tightly around the waist. Haruhi smiled sadly down at her sempai.

"I don't know Hani-sempai. Maybe they had a fight?" Haruhi suggested thoughtfully. Hopefully it was just an argument over the next club theme or something else as small. She didn't like how the two were acting and wanted them to make up soon.

"Oh…" The small blonde boy said blankly, blinking a bit up at the dark haired girl. "OH! So they are just having a mommy and daddy quarrel!" Hani seemed to be positive this was the problem. "They'll make up in a day or two, right Takashi?"

Mori looked down at his blonde haired cousin with a quiet 'hnn'. Haruhi laughed quietly at his child-like innocence. It must be nice to be that blissfully unaware. With a smile, Haruhi went back to her table. Hopefully the two would make up soon.

xxxxxxxxx

A week went by. Tamaki and Kyouya still hadn't spoken more then five words to each other all week. By this time, even the twins had noticed the two not speaking. Hani was getting so worried that he would eat double amounts of cakes then normal. Normal for him at least.

"This can't keep going on." Haruhi declared glancing over to her two sempai. She didn't know what they were actually fighting about, but they didn't have to act like little kids. They were best friends, if not more. She hated to admit it, but she missed Tamaki being all loud and excited. Lately, he was quiet and all his smiles seemed to be faked, if not forced. She couldn't stand to see them so down.

"What was that Haru-chan?" Hani asked curiously, walking over to the cross dressing girl.

"We have to get Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai back together. They are acting absolutely ridiculous." Haruhi said with her arms crossed over her chest. The twins came over to the group.

"What's this I hear?" Hikaru asked a mischievous smile plastered on his face, as well as on his twin's.

"Planning something Haruhi?" Kaoru asked while placing an arm over Haruhi's shoulders.

"Yes. Lets all meet after club today." Haruhi whispered to them as she spotted Kyouya glancing over to them.

xxxxxxxxx

Haruhi sighed as she made the tea. When she suggested they meet after club, she was thinking of one of the spare music rooms. She was definitely not thinking the twins would volunteer her apartment. Now she had Hani, Mori and the twins sitting around her little table in her living room.

"Haru-chan! Do you have any cake?" Hani said from the other room. She swore the guy would die if he were ever diagnosed as diabetic.

"I'll look sempai!" Haruhi halfheartedly looked through her kitchen. The most she had were chocolate chip cookies she had gotten from her neighbor. They would have to do.

xxxxxxxxx

The twins, as expected, had formulated a perfect plan to get the two stubborn teens to confront each other. They had decided to go through with the plan before the host club.

Throughout the school day, the twins would cackle sinisterly at the thought of the events that would take place. It was simple, yet cunningly sly. Now all they had to do was get the two teens to fall for it. Walking to Tamaki and Kyouya's class, they waiting for them to appear.

"Eh? The twins? What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked as he exited his classroom. The twins smiled at the innocent host king.

"My lord! Haruhi wishes to talk to you and Kyouya-sempai." Hikaru said in a matter-of-fact manner. Kaoru smiled wickedly.

"I believe I heard her say something about her debt to the host club?" Kaoru said as he cackled inwardly at Tamaki's worried face.

"Is she going to try to quit?" Tamaki mumbled worriedly. Haruhi was a good friend. He saw her as his cute, little daughter. He would never get to see her if it was not for the host club.

"She still has a bit of money left to gain before she is able to retire her host club position." Kyouya said from behind the blond. "Where is she?"

The twins gestured for the two of them to follow. They walked for a while down the hall until you couldn't hear any of the other students. They pointed to a door.

"Shes in there." Kaoru and Hikaru said together, hiding their smiles. Tamaki nodded, opening the door. He looked confused.

"But this is just...." He mumbled before being pushed into the small supply closet. Kyouya followed after him, having been standing behind him.

"Make up quickly, ne?" The twins said once again together before closing and locking the door. The small closet was shrouded in darkness. Neither boy talked. They just moved away from each other, sitting on opposite ends of the closet.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck in here?" Tamaki asked timidly. After that incident at Kyouya's house, he was nervous around his friend. He had been feeling weird things for his best friend that he didn't understand.

"Knowing the twins, a long time." Kyouya said with a sigh. Pulling out his laptop, he started typing something, making the room light up with the artificial light.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked curiously. He moved closer until he was right next to the other boy.

"The two managed to swipe my cell phone, but not my laptop." Kyouya said, continuing to type. "I'm emailing for help." He was about to click 'send', when a strange chibi popped up on the screen. "What the..."

"Hello! Hello!" It said in English waving its little chibi hand. It had bright red hair and was wearing a cute fox outfit. Little fox ears were seen mixed in the hair and a tail flickered back and forth from behind. "You need to make up! So until you do, you are not allowed a laptop!" It said, this time in Japanese. "Bye-Bye!!" And with that, the screen turned black.

"Those little...." Kyouya grumbled angrily.

"They sent a virus to your computer? Wow. I wonder who they hired to do that..." Tamaki said thoughtfully, staring at the black screen, even though no one couldn't tell, as they were in the dark once again. They sat there again in dead silence. Kyouya decided to speak.

"Where have you met him before?"

Tamaki looked confused. What in the world was his friend taking about?

"Him who?"

"Noire"

Tamaki froze in shock. His body started to shake in fear at just the thought of the horrible man. He hated him with ever fiber of his being. How was he suppose to tell his friend that though? It was a possibility that Kyouya would hate him and tell the entire school. Tamaki shook his head. No, Kyouya wasn't like that. He could never do that to him.

"France. He was a friend of my mother." Tamaki said quietly. He hoped Kyouya would just leave it at that.

"Has he tried that before?" Kyouya's voice sounded a bit scary.

"T-t-tried....what....exactly?" Tamaki stuttered nervously.

"You know what Tamaki!" Kyouya sounded like he was getting tired of Tamaki's innocence act. "Has he tried to rape you before??"

"Well...umm....I-I-I....uhh..." Tamaki was shaking more then before. He gasped when he was pulled into Kyouya's lap. Kyouya started rubbing gentle circles on his back.

"Don't worry Tamaki. No matter what, I'll always love you." Kyouya whispered in his ear, gently kissing the side of his neck. Tamaki blushed. Love? He loved him?

"You love me Kyouya?" Tamaki said with a smile. Kyouya started to say something, but Tamaki cut him off. "I love you too Kyouya." Tamaki cupped Kyouya's face in his hands and brought their faces together in a chaste kiss. Pulling back, they smiled at each other.

"You know what this means right?" Kyouya asked, placing kisses all over Tamaki's blushing face.

"What?"

"You're mine. I won't ever allow anyone to touch you, or hurt you." Kyouya said before placing a demanding kiss on Tamaki's plump lips. Tamaki hummed in pleasure. When Noire declared a similar phrase, he was been disgusted and scared. With Kyouya, he felt loved, and prized. He felt like he had the world in his hands. And with that, Tamaki confessed everything to Kyouya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About three hours later, the twins deemed it enough time to let the two teens out. They opened the door quietly, and slowly, just in case an attack was on its way. Their eyes widened at the sight in front of them. Tamaki was sitting on Kyouya's lap with his eyes closed, letting out little moans as Kyouya kissed his neck. Kaoru and Hikaru snickered when the two didn't notice the door open, even though light now flooded the closet.

"Maybe we should leave them there a bit longer, ne, Hikaru?" This gained their attention. Both jumped up and ran out of the closet.

"Ahh!! Freedom!!" Tamaki yelled, stretching. Both had long limbs, so staying in that closet for so long gave them both major cramps.

"So, my lord, it seems the two of you are getting along _very_ well." Hikaru said, a perverted grin on his face. His twin giggled, an identical expression on his face.

"Yes, v_ery very _well." Kaoru repeated. Tamaki blushed while Kyouya just smirked, putting an arm around Tamaki's slim waist.

"We will be skipping the rest of club today." Kyouya said, and with that, pulled Tamaki away to the entrance of the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following week was very eventful. During one of Noire-sensei's classes, the cops busted in the room. He was handcuffed and charged with rape, attempted rape, harassment, child abuse and countless other crimes that had been uncovered thanks to Kyouya's detectives.

The host club was more popular then ever before. More and more girls came to see the 'golden couple' as Tamaki and Kyouya was now named. Now when Tamaki was entertaining the girls, Kyouya sat beside him working on his laptop, or socializing with him. The girls seemed to love it, especially if Kyouya had to go somewhere and kissed Tamaki passionately on the lips. In the last two day, four girls had to be sent to the infirmary for nose bleeds.

All the other host were very supportive of the new relationship between the two boys. Haruhi even admitted to having a crush on Mori-sempai. Mori just let out a 'hm' and kissed her on the cheek. Hani couldn't have been happier, as were the twins.

The teachers and students of Ouran treated the couple the same as always, so Tamaki and Kyouya took it as a sign of acceptance. Kyouya was still the top rank in his grade, with Tamaki right behind him.

Tamaki's grandmother, hearing of the atrocities done to her grandson, decided to allow Tamaki to call his mother once a week. He was still not allowed to go to France to visit her, but talking to her was a big step up from no contact at all. His grandmother was even a bit more tolerant of him.

Kyouya's father found out about his son's relationship and was furious. He threatened to disown him until Kyouya revealed he now owned the Ootori company, through the money he had saved through investments, and the host club. His father shut up quickly, and has never said a word about it since.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki whispered, gently playing with Kyouya's hair as he typed on his laptop.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He placed a kiss on his lips, smiling. Kyouya turned, kissing him back.

"I love you too Tamaki"

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's all folks! I know, kind of short, kind of wtf? But neh. As I said, I got bored. Can adopt if you message me, kay? I would have posted this sooner, but my computer got a virus. I had to set my old computer, then download openoffice. Thank you fanfiction,net :-)

Anyway, I hope you liked it, even if only a little. I'm sorry I got bored.


End file.
